madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Mereville
|strength1= 15,000 |strength2= 16,000 |casualty1 =??? |casualty2 = Thenardier is slain |aftermath= Thenardier is slain Brune Civil War is suppressed Regin is enthroned as the new queen of Brune. }} The Battle of Mereville was the the second and last war during Vorn-Thenardier Campaign in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where the Silver Meteor Army and Thenardier Army made their final showdown in Mereville Fields. While the battle lead to brought to the end of Brune's infamous Civil War, it was also Thenardier's last war where he was slain by Tigre by his arrow. Prelude The incident in Saint-Groel greatly effected both Thenardier Army and Silver Meteor Army respectively. Even both armies lost their best men (Steid for Thenardier while Bertrand for Tigre), the conflicts between both armies still burned as they preparing their armies for their final showdown. The Silver Meteor Army also received two letters: First was Elizaveta and later Badouin visited the Silver Meteor Army camp first when he heard about Regin's location in the camp. As Badouin told Tigre that he wished to see Tigre in person, as well knowing his intentions, Tigre told the Prime Minister that he would return for Zhcted as its prisoner once he defeating Thenardier and Alsace's safety was ensured. Realizing that the "traitor" has been defending Alsace all along, Badouin also informed the princess about Faron's deteriorating health and she need to return for Nice for the dying king as soon as possible. Knowing the Thenardier Army would eventually stopping them from entering Nice, Tigre decided to launch one final war against Thenardier. Elsewhere, Thenardier also received the same message from Badouin. Without dragons and Steid, Thenarider's army became weaker despite outnumbered the Silver Meteor Army. Because the king's awakening put his ambitions in jeopardy, while his revenge for Zion still strong, Thenardier would do however he could to kill both Regin and Tigre by his own hands. The Final Showdown Between Brune Warriors Both armies were marching towards Mereville Fields on a rainy day:Regin would acted as a supreme commander under the Silver Meteor Army while Thenardier would lead seemly the remnant soldiers in his army in Mereville Fields. The battle began with the Silver Meteor Army has its advantages due to the support of both Vanadis, the Officers and its tactics. Even in a tense situation, Thenardier finally confronting Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army (Elen, Mila and some soldiers) in the field. Before the duel between two Brune generals, Tigre asked Thenardier the motive for invading Alsace behind his absence, and the Duke simply answered that it was supposedly preventing it fallen to Ganelon or Zhcted's hands. With both generals vengeance as the motivation in this duel, both Thenardier and Tigre vowed to gain a victory for their fallen (Zion for the Duke while Bertrand for the archer) and the duel began with Tigre notching his Black Bow. Before their duel could even begin however, Elen punched Tigre as while she understood how he felt, she also informed him not to be consumed by hatred, which would be the last thing as his weapon. After being eased by Elen, Tigre goes forward while Elen and Mila remained behind to witness the last duel between Tigre and Thenardier. Tigre however gain a nostalgic feeling, it's the same when Tigre duel with Elen at Battle of Dinant ended up in defeat however this time Tigre will prevail and never want to face defeat again. To make his battle fair, Tigre armed only with Black Bow and one arrow without any quiver in his body, much to Thenardier surprise. As Tigre began to aim his arrow, Thenardier began to charge his horse and trying to kill Tigre. While praying for the goddess for his aid, Tigre made his first shot towards to the target where as Thenardier try to deflect the arrow. Miraculously however, an uncertain wind flow allowed the arrow flew over his sword and shot at his forehead, causing him to fell off from his horse in a greater distance and ended up with a direct headshot. Shortly after his duel, Tigre went off his horse and saw a dying Thenardier, who was disbelieved over such result. Elen then asked Arifar if its wind helped the archer for his shot, but the Viralt could only brighten as its denied. While uttering about Brune without finishing his sentence, Thenardier took his last breath and passed away. The following death of the former tyrannic Duke disoriented entire remaining Thenardier Army soldiers. Instead of executing them, Regin called them put down their arms and called a truce to the survivors. The survived soldiers left no choice but to surrender. Aftermath The death of Thenardier not only brought the end of Brune's Civil War or leading to Tigre's victory, it also ended Tigre's battle that began since the incident in Dinant Plains. Ten days after the war, everyone in Nice greeted Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army as heroes of Brune with grandiose parades and ovation. While Tigre, Regin and Titta sat on the horse carriage, the rest of the Silver Meteor Army generals (Elen, Lim, Gerard, Hughes and Rurick) and allies (Mila, Mashas and the three Brune knights) followed from behind. Shortly after the celebration, Badouin led the Silver Meteor Army generals (Tigre, Elen, Lim, Rurick and Gerard) and allies (Mashas, Hughes and Mila) to meet the king, who was currently visited by Sofya Obertas in his room. Instead of fame and wealth as his reward from the king, Tigre suggesting four provisions as a truce between Brune and Zhcted. After agreed all of Tigre's terms, the king also knights the archer as Lumiere, a prestigious tittle which only Badouin knows well. Moments after the banquet, Faron took his last breath of life and passed away in peace. Since his death, Regin proceeding Faron as Brune's new queen by ruling Brune with benevolence. The Silver Meteor Army also disbanded since Tigre's mission was over where the its prominent members went separated ways: Mashas and Gerard would promoted as Regin's important ministers, Gerard as Brune's General Secretary and Mashas as Chancellor, Leitmeritz soldiers (Elen, Lim and Rurick) returned to Leitmeritz and Mila went back to Olmutz. The end of this civil war not only brought peace to Brune, it also temporarily halt stopped the 20 year-old feud between Zhcted and Brune. Titta follows Tigre to Leitmeritz after the war is over and continue her duty as a maid and Shrine Maiden at Leitmeritz. Trivia *While the battle in Dinant Plains was her first, the battle in Mereville is Regin's second and last known war in her life. *The duel between Thenardier and Tigre was similar to his duel against Elen in Dinant Plains. However, this duel Tigre used only one arrow while he used two arrows and without a horse to fight Elen at Dinant Plains . Reference ---TBA---